Harry Potter And What Could Had Happened
by wwekcb1996
Summary: What would have happened to harry potter's life if things had gone different… what if on that fateful night when his parents were stolen from him something different happened? What if Snape hadn't heard the prophecy? What if Harry & Voldemort didn't meet that night and Voldemort remained powerful? (this is based on leedee harry potter – could have been)


Harry Potter & what could have happened

Chapter One

What would have happened to harry potter's life if things had gone different… what if on that fateful night when his parents were stolen from him something different happened? What if Snape hadn't heard the prophecy? What if Harry & Voldemort didn't meet that night and Voldemort remained powerful?

(this is based on leedee harry potter – could have been)

31 October 1981

Sirius was running frantically through the forest, he didn't have much time and he knew it. The cold air was hurting his lungs and he could feel the familiar taste of iron and blood in his mouth, but it didn't matter now. He couldn't stop; it was a matter of life and death.

A branch hit him in the face and he felt the hot trickle of blood down the side of his face. He finally reached the back door of the house of his second home and yanked it open.

"He's coming!" he yelled and the beautiful, redhead woman sitting in the living room gasped. Lily Potter needed no explanation as to who was coming. Only one person, if he could be called of such, could bring Sirius to their door in such a panicked state. Her husband, James, was quick on his feet and yanked out his wand.

"I hear him!" Lily exclaimed and indeed they heard a spell hit the front door. "Take Harry!" she begged, her voice quivering when she shoved the baby into Sirius's arms.

"I'm not leaving," he cried out and reached for his wand as James just had just done.

James grabbed Sirius arm and roughly pushed towards the backed. "take him and hide!" he ordered. They heard footsteps in the hallway and Sirius looked at Lily, tears streaming down her face.

"Please!" she pleaded, she read Sirius's expression and added, seeing the look of doubt on his face, "Sirius, please…" Sirius gave Lily a grievous look and in a split second turned and ran.

He ran even faster than he had when trying to warn them. He looked over his shoulder and saw the green light through the windows. He squeezed the child closer to him.

"I've got you, I've got you," he assured him. "I won't let anything happen to you." He heard Lily screams and saw yet another green light. Warm tears dripped on baby Harry's head and that night Sirius Black made a solemn vow to find and kill Peter Pettigrew. No matter what it took.

It be twenty-four years since James and Lily Potter deaths, and the war with Load Voldemort was still going on. Most of the wizarding world was NOW in despair. at the beginning the war with Load Voldemort was only in Britain, but now most of the wizarding world is at war with Voldemort.

Though Britain is the front lines of the war most of America and Asia was destroyed over the years, or though Britain is still in more despair and damage then both of then put together. A lot of Britain is under Voldemort like, parts of London, all of Liverpool, most of Northern Ireland and some of Wales, the only part of Britain that was not touch or had parts under Voldemort is Scotland.

Yes, the order of the phoenix still existed, though it more like an army now, with a mix of wizards form all over the world fighting the war agents Voldemort. The leader of this organization was none never then Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts and the only man that Voldemort every fair

Harry Potter was a secret member of this organization, also it was well-known that Harry's parents had been killed by Voldemort for refusing to become Death Eaters; this was, however, forgiven by his fellows at Hogwarts. Harry was raised by his godfather, the very wealthy and powerful Sirius Black, who was also a member of the Order.

Harry's best friend and brother in-law, Ronald Weasley, pure-blood wizard who harry had shared a Gryffindor dormitory with during their days at Hogwarts. Ron shared Harry's and most of Gryffindor beliefs about the war with Voldemort. Ron, like the rest of his family, was an active and well-known member of the Order.

Geneva Weasley or more well-known as Ginny Potter, the wife of Harry and mother of his son, James Potter Jr. Ginny did not see Harry that often anymore because of him beaning undercover as an Death Eater, plus the last time harry saw his family was on his son first birthday and that was about two years ago.

Harry, now twenty-five years old, was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron, His was waiting for Ron to join him. As usual, Ron was late and Harry was getting restless. He stared down into his ale and thought about his family Ginny, James and Sirius. He hadn't hear form any of them for a year now, and it was this and only this at was make this missions so difficult, him sometimes dream about giving up his undercover mission and joining Ginny in New York or going to Africa to help Sirius, but Harry knew that he was too close of finishing his mission.

The Leaky cauldron was a pub and is one of the only places in London that Harry can give messages to the Order with-out the Death Eaters getting wind of it.

"Hey, Tom get me another drink… and on the double." Harry shouted at the barman

"do you want the bottle?" Tom ask with a little of grin

Harry looked at him with a smile "yeah, why not." As Tom magazine moved the bottle through the air towards him.

"Thanks." Harry nodded towards Tom the barman and after fill his glass Harry glanced down at his watch again, Ron wanted to introduce him to girl. Harry knew the drill; Ron would fancy someone and she'd be around for a few week before Ron got tired of her. It was usually pretty innocent.

At that moment to people wearing cloaks come into the bar and walk over to Harry's table, "it good to see you mate."

Harry's head snapped up in an insane "you're late" he was looking at the man in the cloak.

"So I Guessed this is the girl you wanted to introduce to me." As he start to look at the girl net to Ron

"yep… Harry I like to introduce you to general Hermione Granger, my new girlfriend."


End file.
